German Published Patent Application No. 201 02 197 describes a touch screen for visually representing electronic signals and for inputting signs and symbols by touching the screen for confirmation purposes, the touch screen including a functional plane for visual representation and keystroke input and a higher-level protective plane corresponding thereto that is deformable at certain points. When certain points of the functional plane are selected by touching contact across the protective plane, at least one confirmation signal is generated so as to be perceptible for the user's sense oft touch (haptic stimulus), at the position of the point of contact in the deformed protective plane, and the confirmation signal for the sense of touch (haptic stimulus) is generated by vibration elements eccentrically positioned within and/or underneath the functional plane. In addition, in the touch screen described in German Published Patent Application No. 201 02 197, the generated vibrations are transmitted from the functional plane to the protective plane as the result of direct contacting of the two planes and/or via the edge regions of the planes by rigid or elastic connecting elements.